


Extra Credit

by merry_amelie



Series: Tales from Dex's Diner [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-29
Updated: 2005-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating at Dex's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> To Alex and Ula, my friends and betas extraordinaire
> 
> Series: Tales from Dex's Diner # 3  
> 1) [Two Straws](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1831762) \-- Master Jinn/Senior Padawan Kenobi   
> 2) [Rex's Diner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819459) (Arcadia) -- Associate Professor Masterson/Assistant Professor Prentice   
> 3) Extra Credit -- Master Jinn/Knight Kenobi

From the moment he'd met the young Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dexter had sensed his uncommon devotion to his Master. They'd been coming in for over a decade now, and that unwavering dedication was still there, clear as transparisteel.

Dex wondered offhandedly why Qui-Gon never seemed to see it himself.

Qui-Gon did notice something different the first time they had second meal there after Obi-Wan's post-Knighting year on the Rim. Obi-Wan casually reached for his credit-case, and paid for the meal.

Qui-Gon sat back, wondering why this small act surprised him so. It was probably a way to show the Knight's independence. When Obi-Wan had been his apprentice, Qui-Gon had paid for all their meals as a matter of course. Apparently, this was just another sign of maturity.

But that was the Jedi Master talking. The man inside the cloak could not suppress a surge of excitement at the idea that it might be more than that.

Could Obi-Wan have thought of the meal as a date?

Now that the notion had come to him, Qui-Gon certainly thought of their next meal there as one.

If Qui-Gon had dressed in his newest robes and worn the hair tie the fifteen-year-old Obi-Wan had made for him as a name day gift, his serene countenance would never give it away.

Obi-Wan's robes were new by default; he'd come home from the Rim with the clothes on his back, too worn to be recycled. He could still faintly smell the vegetable dye used in his cloak's manufacture, while the tunic he wore had yet to be laundered for the first time.

If he had looked Qui-Gon over, eyes subtly drinking him in, hair tie and all, his placid expression would never let on. Perhaps there was the slightest twitch of his upper lip in a nascent smile, and maybe his eyes brightened a bit. It could have been Dex's harsh lighting.

Dex noticed it all, however, and beamed as he led them to a booth in back. Perhaps Obi-Wan's uncommon devotion was about to be returned.

After decades at the diner, Dex could distinguish each stage of courtship, and it seemed his two Jedi friends were in the first stage of theirs, after years of gestation.

He left them pretty much alone, except for taking their orders and delivering them. Dex used those occasions to check on the men's progress. They were already leaning over the table, anticipation lighting their eyes.

Dex made a point of handing them pristine menus -- no oski sauce drips on the plastine for his Jedi. And he didn't try to interest them in the day-old kawet bread either, showing uncharacteristic restraint.

Obi-Wan had grown into his boots, Qui-Gon thought admiringly. The ruddy hair and beard made him look vigorous and ruggedly handsome. He fairly radiated good humor and an ease with himself that Qui-Gon had sensed the potential for in the later years of his apprenticeship. Feeling that infectious grin on himself now, Qui-Gon responded with one of his own.

Obi-Wan said, "Been too long since we ate here all the time."

"I know," Qui-Gon said ruefully. "But even the longest year has a way of ending."

"Did your solo run seem that interminable?"

"No, but I wasn't coming back to you."

Both men smiled shyly down at their menus.

Obi-Wan said, "Look, wedra soup's a special today."

"Mmm. Should be on the regular menu."

They gave their orders, and sat back in the booth that seemed to conform to their remembered contours. Dex had a habit of seating them there.

Obi-Wan began playing with the sali spice shaker, and Qui-Gon's eyes were drawn to his fingers as they smoothed along its sleek lines.

Dex brought water in duraplast tumblers, and Obi-Wan's eyes were drawn to Qui-Gon's throat as he quenched part of his thirst, starting a new one within the Knight.

"Can you tell me any tales, or is it all classified, Obi?"

"'Fraid it is, Qui." Obi-Wan took a drink himself. "You know the Council -- they'd classify the color of our smallclothes, given half a chance."

Qui-Gon chuckled into his tumbler. Oh, how he'd missed Obi-Wan's irreverent humor, the private side of the sober man that only he was privileged to see.

Obi-Wan's eyes twinkled at Qui-Gon's laughter. Oh, how he'd missed making his former Master smile with his unexpected jocularity. Witticisms had been few and far between on the Rim, where the missions were grim on a good day. Besides, there was no audience like the man sitting before him, all light and love.

Dex brought the soup over, using his four hands judiciously for the tureen, two bowls, and a plate of avi seasoning. He beamed at their smiling faces; things were going just as he hoped.

The men all but guzzled their soup. Obi-Wan spooned in most of the spices on the plate, to Qui-Gon's knowing grin.

"Food out there's pretty awful, isn't it?" Qui-Gon asked in commiseration.

"Guess that hasn't changed in the past thirty years, eh?" said Obi-Wan dryly.

"Nor will it in the next thirty, or so I would imagine," Qui-Gon said, matching his tone. "But don't worry. I plan to feed you well while I've got you between missions."

Obi-Wan said, "I'd say you're off to a good start."

Dex took their entrees from Flo, his WA-7 droid waitress, and placed them in front of the men. They'd chosen well: braised wirri loin over steamed vegetables.

Obi-Wan sighed happily after a few bites. "Wish Dex would consider running the Temple kitchens."

"That would be a blessing," Qui-Gon agreed.

"But then where would we go on dates?" Obi-Wan said with a wink. Though he'd couched it in humor, Obi-Wan's underlying sincerity shone through. He was testing the waters in a seemingly innocuous way.

Qui-Gon felt an irrepressible smile form on his lips. "Where, indeed?" he said, happiness rich in his voice.

"There's a little place on 200 level that's got some hot girondi jazz." Obi-Wan gazed over at Qui-Gon speculatively, and finished up his food.

"Sounds just right," Qui-Gon said, grinning as Dex gave Obi-Wan the bill with a knowing smile.

The new Knight made sure to leave an extra credit chip on the table that day, which made Dex beam all the more.


End file.
